


Won't You Please Your Master

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Be gentle, Feminization, M/M, a bit of crossdreassing, alternative universe, i suck at smut so please, maid!louis, smut ;), the styles are rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off prompt: "Some should write a one shot about louis being Harry’s and his family maid for their house and harry always messes around with Lou like slaps his ass, stuff like that and one day everyone is gone and harry comes on to Lou and this happens a few times before they bang (visa versa)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Please Your Master

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking for something to do and decided to write a one shot. But I didn't have any ideas and then i went on tumblr and searched for larry prompts and BAM! This happened.... So....... yea. Sorry for the horrible smut.
> 
> ~~Ha Na

Louis Tomlinson wasn't rich. At eighteen, he was the oldest of five and the most dependable. His mother, Jay, was a single parent and had enough on her plate without worrying about her son's college tuition. Louis didn't mind that his mother wasn't able to pay for college. He saw how hard she worked, juggling two jobs and raising five kids. He decided to just get a job once he graduated from high school, save that money and eventually put himself through school.

But finding a job proved hard for Louis. Not even supermarkets were hiring! He was quite downcast for a while and was sitting at the bus stop, after being rejected yet again, when he saw the flyer.

**_Maid For Hire_ **

**_Must be 18 or older and be willing to work everyday including Sundays_ **

**_If interested, contact The Styles at (Random number)_ **

**_Females or Males welcomed._ **

****

Louis wasted no time in contacting them and soon enough he got the job. The Styles were filthy rich and the pay was good. If he saved properly, Louis would be able to afford his first two years' tuition in just a year and a half. 

A part of Louis' job description, however, was he had to were a maid's uniform. Louis didn't mind this one bit. After all, he was a bit more on the feminine side and loved to dress up. The uniform he had to wear was short and tight. The black material hugged his curves and showed off his small waist. Mrs. Styles had complimented him and expressed her envy at his figure.

Louis especially didn't mind since it was just Mrs. Styles and her daughter Gemma. That is, until Mrs. Styles' son who was studying abroad came home.

 

Harry Styles took one look at the maid and decided he just _had_ to have the curvy boy with the delicious thighs and round, plump ass. That's when it all started.

Harry seemed to be obsessed with Louis' ass and thighs. When he wasn't walking by Louis and giving his rosy bum a firm slap, he was casually rubbing his large hands down the smaller boy's thighs. 

Mrs. Styles never noticed anything, and neither did Gemma and if they did, they didn't comment on it. Louis swore to himself not to say anything about Harry's constant touching. He didn't want to lose this job and he was sure if he told them what was happening they'd say he was lying and instantly fire him for accusing Harry. And besides, Louis was gay, and Harry was _hot_ , with his wild, curly hair, emerald green eyes, defined abs and firm muscles. Who was Louis to object?

 

The interaction between Harry and Louis stayed just like that: Harry finding all sorts of excuses to rub up against the boy, smack his ass or feel him up. That is, until one very special Saturday.

Mrs. Styles or Anne, as she insisted Louis to call her, and Gemma were going to a wedding. He hadn't seen Harry sinced he went to work that morning so suspected that the man was out. He helped Gemma and Anne get ready and on their way. 

As soon as Louis stepped back in the house, he was surprised to see Harry sitting on the expensive couch, looking up at him. Louis couldn't help but gasp.

"M-Master Harry. You startled me," Louis breathed, clutching at his chest daintily. 

"Why don't you come sit with me for a while?" Harry said, voice deep and sultry, mesmirising but _dangerous_.

"I-I've got a lot of things M-Mrs.Styles wanted me to do," Louis stuttered out.

"I saw the list. It's just to go shopping and make a special dinner. You have plenty of time before that so take a seat," Harry said, patting his lap. Louis' eyes widened but he scrambled forward and sat in the corner of the couch, opposite to Harry, not making eye-contact.

A few seconds passed with neither of them saying anything and Louis stole a peek up at Harry to find him staring intensely at him.

"Is that where I told you to sit?" Harry demanded. Louis shook his head mumbling a soft "no, Master Harry".

"Well then sit where I told you to," Harry snapped, and Louis was sure Harry would beat him to a pulp if he didn't obey. He got up and tentatively planted himself in the larger boys lap, refusing to meet his eye. Harry hummed.

"Was that so hard?" He asked. Louis, not wanting to upset Harry, shook his head softly, still not looking up. 

Harry used his index finger and raised Louis' chin so that he was looking at him. He brushed the pad of  his thumb across Louis' delicate cheek and leaned down to capture said boy's lips.

Louis gasped a bit but melted into the kiss really quickly. Harry Styles was one hell of a kisser! Even though Louis had sort of been crushing on the man, he knew what they were doing was wrong and very reluctantly, pulled back from the kiss. He looked down at his lap and fumbled with his small hands.

"We c-can't be doing this, Master Harry. If your mom finds out I'll be fired for sure and I need this job," Louis said shyly.

"They won't be back for hours, Lou. And it's just us here. We'll be all alone, no interruptions," Harry said, sucking on Louis neck. Louis couldn't help but let out a soft little whimper.

The noise went straight to Harry's dick and Louis felt a rather _large_ bulge growing underneath him. Harry used his hands and ran them up and down Louis's back before finally stopping at the zipper. He pulled it down slowly while still sucking on his maid's neck. He pulled away and looked at Louis, who's eyes were lidded.

"Strip," he ordered.

Louis jumped up, startled at the sheer amount of command in Harry's voice, slowly peeled the uniform from his body, leaving him in his black lace knickers.

"Fuck," Harry breathed and pulled the boy so he was stradling his lap. He kneaded Louis' ass and Louis couldn't help but grind down on Harry. 

Harry gripped Louis by his hair and pulled him so he could whisper in his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll take _days_ to recover," he growled. He gave Louis a hard kiss on the lips then sucked his way down Louis' chest. When Louis felt Harry's mouth close over his nipple, he swore he saw stars! Harry bit and sucked on the sensitive nub before turning his attention to the other, reapeating the action. Louis couldn't help the moans he made. Harry's mouth had him hooked! Harry then took up Louis and flung him over his shoulder, carrying him up to his bedroom. He set Louis down and took off his shirt. He unbuckled his belt and looked at Louis expectantly. Louis knew exactly what Harry wanted and was happy to oblige. He got down on his knees and tugged down Harry's pants and boxers, helping him step out of them. When he was done, Louis looked up at Harry's huge, leaking cock, knowing full well he couldn't fit that all in his mouth. He took it by the base in his hands and settled his mouth on the tip, tasting the unfamiliar taste of pre-cum (Louis had never done anything sexual in his life, other than jacking off) and pushed as much of Harry's cock as he could in his mouth. 

He bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the groans and moans Harry was making above him.

"Fuck, princess! You're doing so good," Harry grit out. This made Louis even more determined to please Harry. He licked up and down the long shaft before settling it back into his mouth, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Harry's. There was something incredibly hot about holding eye contact during a blow job. Louis continued blowing Harry, loving the taste of him, until Harry pulled him up by his hair. "Enough, I wanna feel that tight ass of yours."

He pushed Louis onto the king sized bed so that he was lying on his stomach and _tore_ the lacy undergarment off the boy's body. Louis was too dazed to protest. Harry kneaded the firm flesh off Louis' ass before spreading his cheeks, admiring the tight pink hole in front off him. He reached over to the small drawer next to the bed and pulled out a packet of lube. He lathered up three of his fingers to prep the boy. Before he began, he licked around Louis' hole, enjoying the little gasps that escaped him. 

Harry ran his lubed up index finger up and down Louis' hole before plunging it deep with the boy. Louis gasped at the uncomfortable and slightly painful intrusion. He tried to ignore the feeling as Harry worked him open, moving the finger in and out. Son enough, Harry had all three fingers working Louis open. He decided to stop teasing the boy and shoved in further, jabbing at his prostate. Louis moaned and arched his back, desperately needing release. 

Louis let out a long, needy moan hoping Harry would get the message.

"What is it you want, princess? Tell me what you want," Harry said, still jabbing at Louis' prostate.

"Please, ohhh, m-master, please, I ne-need your cock," Louis moaned out. Satisfied with Louis' begging, and that Louis was stretched enough, Harry removed his fingers from Louis, watching as the glistening pink hole quivered from the loss of contact, and lathered up his painfully hard cock with the rest of the lube. 

"Hands and knees," Harry said and Louis quickly obeyed, postioning himself on his hands and knees.

Soon enough, Louis could feel something big pressing at his entrance, threatening to penetrate. 

"This might hurt a bit," Harry said and without warning slammed right into Louis, grippng his small waist. Louis cried out. It hurt so much and _he felt so full_. Harry gave Louis a minute to adjust before pulling out and going back in slowly, making sure to meet Louis' prostate with every thrust, Soon enough, Louis became a quivering mess of need under him and began rocking back on Harry's cock, making little moans escape his mouth. Harry took this as his clue and began pounding into Louis so hard, Louis could barely hold himself up by his arms. They, Louis' arms, eventually gave out and Louis layed there with his face pushed into the pillows and his ass in the air, being pounded by Harry's cock.

Harry continued fucking the boy into the bed, loving the filthy moans coming from the boys lips.

"Fuck Lou, you're doing so good," Harry moand out, loving the feel of the boy's tight hole around his massive cock. "So fucking tight!"

He fucked Louis, making sure to keep hitting his prostate with each thrust. Soon enough he felt louis' hole tightening around his cock. 

"M-master, close!" Louis gasped out. 

Harry pounded harder and faster into Louis and Louis couldn't help the desperate cries he let out.

"That's it baby, come for me," Harry said. The words seemed to have tipped Louis over the edge and he came with a loud cry of "Master!"

Louis' hole tightened even more around Harry's cock and a few thrusts later he was spilling his load inside Louis, filling him up to the point where it started leaking out. Harry pulled out and laid on his side, pulling Louis so that they were spooning. He kissed the back of Louis' neck and Louis was so spent that he ended up falling asleep with Harry behind him.

 

That evening when Anne and Gemma came back, Louis had already served dinner and was sitting in the living room in Harry's lap. As soon as they walked in Louis flew up off Harry's lap, stuttering. Anne and Gemma only laughed.

"I see Harry's finally made his move. Took him long enough. He's been after you since the day he came back from college," Anne said, shaking her head fondly at her smirking son. 

Louis only stood there confused with a firece blush on his face.

"Finally!" Gemma piped up and they left to the dining room. "Bet Harry's already planning on taking him to bed tonight," Louis heard Gemma say to her mom.

 

And Louis decided in that moment that they didn't need to know that Harry had already taken him to bed.

 

Or that he wasn't wearing any underwear.....

**Author's Note:**

> That was awful! That's my first smut ever! 
> 
> Your thoughts?
> 
> Please check out my other stories too, thanks much
> 
> ~~Ha Na


End file.
